


Eros And Apollo

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust





	Eros And Apollo

**Eros and Apollo**   
  
_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

 

Dave was used to being the pretty one. The “bad idea”, mommy’s-little-warning. He was used to wandering Houston in the college scene, DJ-ing at a few local clubs and running their soundwork for them for extra cash on the side. Used to having people fawn over him during track.

What he wasn’t okay with, was the way that fucking hipster boytoy could look at him over his drink.

He had a heavy blonde patch on top of mahogany brown, like vanilla and chocolate swirl (as sweet as he’d taste no doubt) and slim fingers like a pianist.

He always showed up with a stocky young man and a very curvaceous woman who was never without a pair of swimming goggles as a headband. Dave would watch him dance, feeling his heartbeat grow uncomfortably fast and his lips go dry.

It wasn’t fair.

Dave was used to being the pretty one.

He waited until the set was over, until it was closing. The llithe little boytoy was smoking outside, a long dark cigarette that smelled like vanilla and temple incense. Dave approached him, ready to speak in his condescending tone.

He was beaten tot the punch.

"Wwell, this is neww." 

Fuck, he was hot and he had a cute little stammer.

Dave looked him up and down, before the scarfed-and-sly boy began walking around to the back, with a pointed look over his glasses. 

The sudden intensity in those eyes made Dave gasp and follow quickly as the swaying hips ahead of him filled his vision. They walked behind the building, hiding in shadows. Dave was beckoned with nothing more than a long-lashed blink, and pressed this nameless boy against the wall.

"Well then Eros, its already come to this."

"Close, Apollo, the name is actually Eridan. Stop talking."

Dave’s eyes shut as his lips sealed against Eridan’s, his hands pulling clothing aside.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The next day, Eridan had been sitting by himself when his two friends, Karkat and Feferi, accosted him.

"Erifish, you got some explaining to do!"

"Wwhat?!"

"Why the fuck does your neck look like a goddamn dalmatian!?"

"K-Kar shut up i-its nothing alright I just.. met someone."

"Fucking who?!"

Eridan blushed lightly when there were hands on his shoulders, “Fef, Kar, meet Dave. He’s a DJ and audio major.”

Dave grinned wide, arching his eyebrows, “Sup guys.”


End file.
